


Stormfront

by orkestrations



Series: Gender is Hard 'verse [23]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (because that needs a warning tag of its own), Ableism, Arguments, Autisic Logic | Logan Sanders, Charged emotions in general, Christianity, Evangelical Christians, Gen, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Nonbinary Logic | Logan Sanders, Too Much Hetero, Trans Logic | Logan Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orkestrations/pseuds/orkestrations
Summary: Logan's got a lot on xir plate right now. Between the mess online, the general mess of xir life and emotions, and the fact that xir least-favorite and most-hated relatives are going to be over for dinner...Well.Things just aren't going all that great, honestly.(Takes place between "Conversations" and "Worrying"





	Stormfront

**Author's Note:**

> This is the GIHV, pronouns are as follows: Logan, xe/xir; September, she/her; Roman, they/them; Virgil, they/them; Patton, he/him

“Okay, what has you so worked up today?”

September’s voice cut through Logan’s thoughts like a lawnmower through grass: xe found all xir thoughts scattered to the wind like the clippings left over.

“Uhhh,” it took xir brain a moment to reboot. “I am _not_ worked up.”

“Yeah, you are. Well, worked up more than normal, I mean,” she corrected.

“What, exactly, is that supposed to mean?”

“You’ve just been really… off, this week,” Renee interjected, leaning across the table and putting her hand down between the two of them. “You and Roman _both_ have been waaay more irritable than normal.”

“So spill, my worm,” September finished.

“Worm?” Hollyn and Logan said in unison.

September shrugged. “Worm. You know. Instead of saying like, my dude, or my man. It’s gender neutral.”

“I guess.” Logan rolled xir eyes.

The four of them sat in the quiet for a few moments, September and Renee and Hollyn all watching Logan.

“You don’t have to say anything unless you want to,” Renee said after a few moments. “But… I think I speak for everyone when I say we want to help.”

Logan couldn’t hold back the scoff. “ _How_ could you help with _this_? I don’t think there’s _anything_ you could do.”

“Don’t be an asshole about this,” September growled.

“I’m not being an asshole- there really isn’t anything any of you can do for, well, either of these things,” xe replied.

“So there’s more than one thing,” Renee noticed, writing down a note with her green gel pen, unnoticed by Logan.

“Just talking about it to someone would help,” Hollyn said. “You could get the feelings out, work through them…” She trailed off, watching xir. “It doesn’t have to be us. It could be your parents.”

“My parents already know,” xe said, and Hollyn nodded.

“Well, that’s a start. And they… are they able to help?”

Logan scowled. “They _could_.”

“But they’re not?” Renee picked up the metaphorical talking stick.

“I can’t…” xe started and then stopped, thinking for a moment while xir leg jiggled. “I can’t ask them to choose between me and other family members. It wouldn’t be fair to them.”

“What do you mean by that?” Renee asked.

I _really_ don’t want to talk about it,” xe said, standing up from the table and reaching for xir backpack.

“Wait!” Renee said, as September swiped Logan’s backpack away before xe could grab it.

“Give. Me. My. Backpack,” xe said, and September rolled her eyes.

“Come on. Just talk to us,” she said. “We _want_ to _help_ \- and before you snap, _yes_ , we can help.”

“Do you think you’re helping now? By, what, holding my things hostage until I tell you what you want to know?” xe said, hands balling into fists and taking a step towards September.

“No, that’s _not_ what we’re doing,” Renee said. “September’s going to put down your backpack, and we’re going to drop this topic because you are clearly not comfortable with the conversation.”

‘No, I’m not,” September replied. “Xe’s being an ass when we’re trying to help!”

“And you’re being an ass right back at xir!” Renee pointed out. “Taking people’s stuff without permission is bad.”

“Xe’s not going to talk to us any other way.”

“Newsflash! This isn’t making me anymore inclined to talk to you about _anything_ , much less highly personal things that are causing me distress!”

“Well, you haven’t told us jack shit yet and you’ve been fucked up all week so _excuse me_ for want to know what’s up with my friend!”

“Okay, can both of you just—”

“And I thought you were going to respect me when I said I didn’t want to talk about it. I guess I was _wrong_ about that.”

“We can’t fix anything when—”

“Well, it was one thing when it had only been a day or two but it’s been an entire _week_ now, Logan—”

“Yes, and I’m _fine_ , it’s blowing over—”

“Oh, you’re fine, it’s blowing over, oh, that makes me feel so much better when you’re still pushing us all away!”

“You’re not pulling me any closer by holding my things hostage—”

“SHUT UP!” Someone slapped their hands down on the table.

Oh.

It was Hollyn.

She had stood up.

“Enough,” she said, her voice cracking. “That’s enough, okay?” She turned and left, long red braid bouncing against her back as she walked off. Renee looked at September and Logan, accusations in her eyes, before turning and running off after their friend.

September said nothing as she handed Logan’s backpack over.

“That… got… a little out of hand.”

“Yeah,” September agreed. “Let me know if you feel like having a conversation that _doesn’t_ involve an argument sometime.” She started walking away.

“I think… You’re doing a bit of amplification there,” xe said, speedwalking to catch up to her. “We… bicker, yes, but not every conversation is an argument.”

She sighed. “Iunno. It just seems like… Iunno. Maybe it’s just me.”

“Well. Anyways. Just… Don’t touch my things again, and we’re good.”

“Alright,” she looked over to xir. “I won’t.”

The two of them parted ways, and Logan sighed as xe kept walking towards xir car. Xe… didn’t want to go home. Xe didn’t really want to be much of anywhere, to be honest.

Xe was almost free of the school. Although... was anywhere really free, when home wasn’t somewhere xe wanted to be that night?

All questions were defenestrated when someone sprinted out of a classroom and right into xir. Both of them fell, and Logan laid there for a few moments, world spinning.

“What the fuck, dude,” the guy said.

“Not a dude,” came Logan’s automatic reply.

“Sorry. Whatever. Sorry for running into you.”

Logan looked up, finally seeing the guy who had run into xir. Xe recognized him, a little. Black-and-white hoodie, brown hair… xe had math with him, although xe couldn’t remember his name.

“Don’t run out doors without looking first,” xe replied, and the guy rolled his eyes.

“Yeah. Whatever. I really need to go,” he said. As if on cue, his phone rang, and he answered. “Yeah, yeah, I’m just—R, hey, R, Reese, man, shut up, I’m literally just leaving the school. Stop whining, you’re not gonna be late—if you’d chill out I’d make it there faster! Yeah, I’ll see you in a bit.” He hung up and put his phone back in his pocket.

Logan watched him leave before standing up and dusting xir pants off. And, oh, today must be xir lucky day, because here came the theatre kids, freshly released from rehearsal!

“Logan!” Christine said, powerwalking over, followed by Roman. “Wasn’t expecting to see you here so late.”

“I was hanging out with Renee, Hollyn, and September,” xe replied.

“Oh, fun! Some of us—Christine, Elliott, Katy, Reilly, Matt, Scarlett, Hartley, and I—are going out for frozen yogurt. Do you want to come? There’s always room!” Roman said.

Logan thought about it. On the one hand, lots of people involved- all the same sort of caring people that September, Hollyn, and Renee were. On the other hand, xe really did not want to go home yet, and also Christine could be counted on to maintain order and boundaries.

“Very well,” Logan replied. “Do I need to drive there?”

“Actually, that’d be great,” Christine said. “Especially if Roman and I could tag along. Mr. O’Mara is driving Reilly, Elliott, and Katy, and Scarlett’s taking Matt and Hartley… We were planning on trying to cram in with the O’Mara’s but if you’re willing to take us, that would be amazing.”

“Yes, of course,” Logan replied. It was then that xe could hear the voices of the rest of the theatre kids coming.

“Oh, hey! Logan’s coming too, and xe’s giving Christine and I a ride!”

“Oh, thank god,” Elliott said. “There is _not_ room for five of us in dad’s car right now.”

“But there can always be room made,” Mr. O’Mara said. “I’ll see you kids all at the yogurt hut!”

Logan pulled out xir phone and texted xir mom that xe’d be home even later than planned, and then left the school, Roman and Christine in tow. It was a five minute drive to the yogurt place, which was mostly taken up by Christine and Roman gushing about the upcoming show and, yes, Logan was going to be one of their stagehands, they didn’t need to keep badgering xir about it.

Everyone arrived to the yogurt hut and bought their treats before finding a table to take over. Mr. O’Mara found his own spot on the other side of the room, close enough to keep an eye on them but not close enough to overhear unless they started yelling.

At some point, conversation turned to less-than-desirable family members. Matt had started it, talking about his racist older brother.

“Honestly, I don’t get it. Like, we were both raised by the same people! I really don’t get how he turned out like that!”

To the side, Christine sighed.

“Matt?” Scarlett said.

“What?”

“Enough about your racist brother. We get it, he’s an asshole and you hate him. But, like, you really don’t need to go into all that about how you don’t know how he turned out ‘like that’ because. You know. The answer’s pretty simple.”

“It is?”

Scarlett nodded. “He’s an Evangelical white man. Look, Matt, you love your parents, and I know that, but chances are? They’re probably closet bigots too. Hell, why would they still be with a church that openly condemns illegal immigrants and being transgender and homosexual if they _weren’t_.”

“Okay, that took an uncomfortable turn, but while we’re on the topic of asshole family members—” Reilly started.

“No,” Elliott replied, groaning. “We really don’t need to talk about _him_.”

“If Matt got to bitch about his brother for five whole minutes then so can I!”

“Technically, you’re only half-brothers.”

“And technically, so are we!” Reilly said, shrugging.

“Okay, we all have terrible family members, moving on. Let’s talk… about some dragons,” Christine said.

Katy gasped. “ _No_.”

“Ooooh, I hear the animation in the newest one is incredible!” Hartley said, leaning in. Logan felt xirself relax now that the conversation had really turned away from horrible family members.

“It is completely _stunning_ ,” Roman replied. “Especially the scene—”

“ _No_ ,” Katy started crying. “I have too many feelings about this.”

“Yeah, we shouldn’t spoil Hartley,” Elliott said.

Eventually, though, it came to an end, as all good things are wont to. Christine and Roman both decided to walk to the closest bus stop, so Logan drove home by xirself. Xe had almost twenty minutes to work xirself up even more, although that wouldn’t help at all. Xe needed to calm down, not work up.

In its customary spot in one of the cupholders, xir phone buzzed. Xe’d look at it later.

And, all too soon, xe was turning onto xir street.

And there it was, parked in the driveway. That damn red pickup.

Xe parked on the street, since the pickup was in _xir_ spot. As xe walked up to the house, xe caught sight of one of xir cousins, lawing down on his back in the lawn, his sister laying down next to him. Xe stopped and stared as something caught xir eye.

She had shaved her hair off. It was growing back, but still looked buzzed short. After a moment, she looked up.

“Oh, hey. Logan. Haven’t seen you in a while.”

“Hello, Simone, Derek,” xe said. Both of them stood up.

“Holy shit, you got tall,” Simone said, looking up at Logan. “You were shorter than me the last time we saw each other!”

“Yes, well, it seems as if I do have the family propensity for tallness,” xe replied.

“And as wordy as ever. How are you doing?”

Xe had come out as non-binary and was using neopronouns, had made friends with the gayest kids in school as well as two non-binary adults online, one of whom had almost died a month ago, oh, and also, xe was part of a budding movement for making change in schools that was literally being called Generation Rebellion.

At least, that was what xe wanted to say.

What came out was, “Fine. And you?”

Simone opened her mouth, and then closed it, looking at Derek. “Well. Could be better, to be honest.”

“That’s just how it be, sometimes,” xe replied, and then a split second later had the revelation that September was rubbing off on xir. “What are the two of you doing out here?”

“Didn’t wanna be inside,” Derek said, shrugging.

Simone rolled her eyes. “Mom and dad were huge mad when I shaved my hair off. I haven’t been allowed to have my phone since I did it.”

“That’s fucked up,” Logan said.

“Hey,” if looks could kill, xe would be dead, “I’m getting enough shit from everyone about it, I really don’t need it from—”

“I meant about your phone!” Logan snapped. “Not your hair! I could not possibly care less about what you do with it!”

“Oh.” She sat down with a thud. Derek followed suit. “I don’t know whether to take that as an insult, honestly.”

“It wasn’t,” Logan said. “An insult, I mean.” After a couple moments, xe dropped xir backpack and joined them in the grass. The three of them sat, unspeaking, as the sun set. An F-15 went by overhead, Logan plugging xir ears as it went.

“I forgot you had those,” Simone said after it was gone. “It’s louder than I remember.”

“Yes. _Truly_ the sound of freedom. Honestly, I’d rather be free from them.”

Simone snickered. “Okay, you’re actually a lot cooler than I remember you being.”

“I don’t think ‘cool’ is the correct word to use to describe me.”

“Well, I remember you being this absolute jerk, so, like, you’re a lot cooler than my memories of you.”

“I’ve been reliably informed that I am still a jerk and an asshole, as well.”

Simone sighed. “Could be worse, though.”

They stopped talking, again. The grass was no longer so vibrantly cold against xir back, finally warmed with xir body heat, although xe was shivering- xir light jacket wasn’t enough to keep out the growing chill.

But xe didn’t want to go inside.

“I’m getting cold,” Derek said. “I’m going back inside.”

“Alright,” Simone said, jumping to her feet. Logan followed at a little more reasonable pace, picking up xir backpack and then following them in.

“You’re both wet,” Corey Lehrer said, looking over his two younger children. He was seated on the couch, his wife, Pauline, on one side, and his eldest, Nigel, on the other. Evan and Maria were both seated in their recliners.

Simone shrugged, and unceremoniously threw herself into a sitting position in one of the chairs that had been pulled over from the kitchen table.

“We’re going to have a chat about your attitude when we get home,” Pauline said.

Logan slunk towards xir room. If xe was lucky—

“Oh, come back, Logan, you haven’t seen Nigel in ages!”

Okay, opinion of Simone revised: she was a terrible human being. Xe sighed and turned around.

“Hello, Nigel,” xe said. “It’s good to see you. I have homework to do, which I am going to go do now, because one of my teachers moved the due date for one of our semester projects up by two weeks, so I need to do that approximately yesterday.” Xe retreated as xe said it, and then made one last mad dash to xir room. The lie settled sour on xir tongue, but it was worth it to get away from them.

Sitting down at xir desk and pulling out homework to work on actually helped soothe the discomfort caused by the lie. At least xe hadn’t completely, outright lied.

Unfortunately, xe couldn’t stay in xir room forever.

“Logan! It’s dinnertime!” Xir mom called into the hallway. Xe reluctantly closed xir laptop and left xir room to wash xir hands.

The dinner table had both spare leaves added to it. Given how it was set up, xe was going to be sitting between Simone and xir mom. Not the worst case scenario, not by a long shot.

“It’s so good to actually see you again,” Nigel said. “You actually got tall! Come here, I want to see how we compare.”

Logan obliged, walking over to Nigel. The older cousin gasped.

“No way! You’re taller than me? Since when?”

“Last year, sometime,” Logan replied. Xe headed back to xir seat, and after a bit, the whole family was sat down.

“Alright, Derek, tonight’s your turn,” Corey said. “Unless any of you would like to lead prayer tonight?” He looked at Maria, Evan, and Logan.

“Oh, no, it’s fine, Derek can say it tonight,” Evan replied. Corey nodded, and then bowed his head. His kids and Pauline followed suit. After a moment, Evan bowed his head, and Maria and Logan did the same to be polite.

“Dear God,” Derek said, “thank you for this meal. Thank you for getting us safely here. Thank you for family. Thank you for spring break and for making sure my DS didn’t get stolen when I left it at the rest area. God bless this mess, let’s eat.”

The end of Derek’s prayer startled a laugh out of Evan and Maria. Logan looked up in time to see Pauline’s expression sour, and Corey muttered something to her. She nodded.

“So Logan,” Corey said, “we never see you! How’s school going?”

“It’s… school.” Xe wasn’t sure what else to say to that, honestly. Tell xir least favorite family members that xe was in the most trouble of his school career because xe and xir friends were trying to enact social change in their little backwater high school? _That_ would go over well.

“Oh, come on, bud, you gotta give us a bit more than that. Grades good? Been staying out of trouble? Had any girlfriends?”

“Grades are fine, I am chronically incapable of staying out of detention, and no, no girlfriends,” Logan replied.

Corey laughed. “Oh, come on, women love bad boys! You sure there’s not even been one?”

“I’m sure.” And honestly, everything xe’d seen pointed to the contrary- women did not like bad boys.

Although xe had noticed an overall trend in that their friends who were girls liked rebel boys (if they even liked boys in the first place).

“Alright. Well, is there anyone you’ve got your eye on, then?” Corey asked, leaning in. Why didn’t Logan at least get the grace of xir uncle eating his food first before xe was getting grilled on xir non-existent hetero romances?

“No.”

Oh, now Corey only looked more determined. Had xe responded too fast?

“Are you sure? There’s gotta be _someone_ , I’m sure.”

“I am sure that there is not.” Xe shoved a piece of the roast beef in xir mouth, and struggled at chewing the large bite.

“Alright, if you insist, I guess I’ll have to take your word for it,” Corey said.

Logan finished chewing xir bit and swallowed.

“I do insist,” xe said.

Corey dropped the topic. Instead, conversation turned to Maria, and how her research (and classes) were going. Logan focused on eating xir food as quickly as possible so xe could leave as quickly as possible. Pauline and Corey were mostly ignoring xir—at least, until xe finished and Nigel opened his big mouth.

“Hey, Logan, where you headed? It’s a little rude to leave before everyone’s done,” he said, and Logan suppressed the urge to roll xir eyes.

“I simply need to use the bathroom,” xe said.

“Good. For a moment, I thought you just couldn’t wait to get away from us!” Nigel replied, giving xir a lopsided grin. Xe nodded back at him, the movement stilted, and then turned away and walked to the bathroom. After locking the door, xe braced xir hands on the edge of the counter and leaned over it, taking deep breaths. After a few moments, xe straightened back up and prepared to (mentally) _straighten_ enough to go back to the table.

As loathe as xe was to waste water, xe had to make xir ~~(second)~~ lie believable. Xe leaned over and flushed the toilet. That done, xe washed xir hands and headed back into the fray, so to speak.

They were back on the topic of relationships again. Delightful. Nigel was talking about his girlfriend and how they were helping to lead their church’s worship team together, and how he couldn’t wait to marry her.

“So, I know dad already asked you, but come on, I gotta know,” Nigel said, breaking off his train of thought as Logan returned to the table. “Is there really no one? No girl catching your eye? Come on, I know you guys don’t go to church, but there’s gotta be at least one girl you like.”

“No, there really is not,” Logan replied. From the corner of xir eye, xe could see Pauline lean over to whisper something to Corey, and he whisper something back to her.

“What about that girl the other day- you said her name was Christine?” Evan asked, giving Logan an apologetic half-shrug that hopefully the others wouldn’t catch up on.

Logan couldn’t help it: xe full-on snorted.

“Okay, I’ll take that as a no,” Nigel said, laughing. “She taken? Not your type?”

“ _Definitely_ not my type. Even if she were, I am not interested in dating, or a girlfriend, so please stop asking.”

Simone leaned over to xir. “Well, hey, at least if they’re on you about dating, then they’re not on me about dating—or my hair,” she said.

“Yes, well, we wouldn’t have to be ‘on you’ about your hair if you hadn’t gone and shaved it all off,” Pauline said.

“It’s her hair,” Logan said, gesturing at her. “I fail to see how her deciding to shave it off is a negative.”

“Logan, dear, I know you don’t quite understand because you’re a boy and, well, like _that_ but it just isn’t a socially acceptable thing for her to do.”

“I can name seven girls that I share classes with alone who have their heads currently shaved,” Logan replied. “And, if you are insinuating what I think you are insinuating,” just thinking about it made xir blood boil, “then know that it is very much not appreciated.”

“I don’t understand what you mean,” Pauline replied. “I just know that your condition makes it hard for you to ‘get’ social things. Maybe it’s part of the reason why you’re having so much trouble with dating.”

“It _really_ is not.”

“Okay, why don’t we change topics,” Evan said. Logan caught Maria rolling her eyes out of the corner of xirs.

“How about we don’t,” she said. “Since Pauline just said something uneducated and downright insulting. I feel like this ought to be addressed.”

“What did I say?” Pauline asked.

“You suggested that people won’t date Logan because Logan is autistic,” Maria replied. “That is completely wrong and completely rude, and I will not allow that in my house.”

“Don’t,” Corey pointed at Maria, “talk to my wife that way. And you,” he pointed at Evan, “shouldn’t let her talk to her that way.”

Evan shrugged. “She can do whatever the hell she wants. I don’t own her.”

“Whatever she wants- like insult my wife?”

“I didn’t insult her. You should learn to tell the difference between an insult and the truth.”

“All I did was suggest that his disorder might be impacting his love life negatively! Can you say that’s completely wrong and that his autism isn’t affecting him like that?”

“Being autistic has nothing to do with why I don’t date,” xe growled under xir breath.

“Or maybe it’s something else!” Corey snapped, standing up. Logan shrank back, a motion mirrored in Simone, Derek, and Nigel. “Maybe the reason he’s not talking about it is because he’s gay!”

Pauline flinched back, and she turned to Logan. “Is that true? Are you gay?”

“I don’t date because I don’t _want_ to date. And besides, why the fuck would it matter if I _was_ gay? I am aware that the both of you are close-minded homophobic fuckwits, but it would be very easy for both of you to ignore my existence.” Logan stood up, squaring xir shoulders and sticking xir chin out.

“Don’t you talk to us like that,” Corey said. “Evan. Get him under control.”

“How about you get out of my house?” Evan asked. “I don’t think I want to see you anymore.”

“What?” Corey glared. He walked around the table toward Evan.

“You heard him,” Maria said, doing that thing where she looked down her nose at someone taller than her. “Leave.”

Corey stalked closer towards her, lips pulled back in a snarl. “You—”

Logan could feel the impact all the way up xir arms, could feel it in xir braced feet and shoulders and whole body, when xe shoved Corey back.

“Don’t,” xe said, “make them tell you again.”

Corey gave xir a scathing look. Logan was taller than him, and had slightly broader shoulders, but in reality xe was just a tall, skinny nerd who didn’t do much in the way of athletics or weightlifting or anything like that, and, somehow, that was enough to cow Corey.

“I will be telling our parents about this,” Corey said to Evan as Pauline stood up. “They won’t be happy to have a gay for a grandson.”

“They won’t have to be, because I’m cutting you out of our lives for good, this time,” Evan said. “Like I should’ve done ages ago.”

Simone and Derek both dragged their feet in getting ready to leave, while Nigel joined his parents as quickly as he could.

“Can’t believe you’re gay, too,” Simone whispered to Logan on the way out. She was the last one out.

“I’m not—”

She had already closed the door. Xe stared at it for a few moments. All three of them started at it. The clock in the living room ticked. The TV, still on, was humming- something not very many people ever picked up on, but Logan could.

Evan inhaled, and then spoke.

“I’m sorry, Logan. I shouldn’t have insisted on putting you through that.”

Logan blinked and turned to look at him.

“They’re… family. I don’t really blame you.”

“I don’t think they count as family, not really,” Maria said.

Evan shook his head. “No, they don’t. But I did hurt you, both of you, by not making myself take this step sooner, and I’m sorry.”

“Family is tough to deal with,” Maria said, taking a step towards Evan. “Especially family who… happen to also be terrible people.”

“I…” Evan took a deep breath. “I know. And I think I’m ready to deal with it, now. Logan? You’ve been quiet since they left.”

Logan startled, and then turned towards xir parents.

“I’m just glad they’re gone now, although I am not looking forward to Christmas.”

Evan laughed. “I highly doubt we’re being invited for Christmas.”

“I think I’m fine with that,” Logan replied, shrugging. “I’m going to go and get ready for bed. It’s been a… long day.”

“It has,” Maria agreed, nodding her head. “I think an early bedtime sounds great.”

Logan turned to start heading to xir room.

“Raincloud,” Maria said. Xe turned around. She was holding out her hand, and he took it. “We both love you, very much, okay? No matter what happens, we love you.” Xe nodded, blushing.

“Hug time?” Evan asked, hopefully, and Logan stepped in, wrapping xir arms around xir parents. The circle of their embrace was warm, comforting, soft. It had to end at some point, and they separated to get ready for bed.

Logan was just getting into bed when xe remembered the text xe had gotten in the car earlier. Xe had many notifications since then, mostly from the various Discords, but the text from the car was towards the bottom of the notifications.

_V_

_Received: 5:23 PM_

_hey, how you holding up? figured i’d check and ask, was just kinda worrying, nbd_

A smile spread over Logan’s face as xe read the text and then started replying. At least, despite everything going on, xe still had xir friends.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is now officially the longest installment, surpassing the previous record set by Sleep. this is unedited because tbh i just want to write and not really worry about editing but i also don't want to leave y'all hanging so uuhh yeah have this  
> anyways, i think i'm gonna be finally making moves on the whole 'who the hell is virgil's family in this au' thing soon. i kinda want to draw it out more? because i just? wanna? but i also kinda want that part of the story to be closed so i can move onto the next plot things.  
> the next installment should be the last one set before Worrying, and then we're finally all caught up and can move on.  
> With love,  
> Kestrel Daniel  
> (they/them)  
> (this work has a cameo of a couple characters by @eatmoarveggis, @ask-villegas-sides on tumblr)  
> (you can find me on tumblr as @logically-analytical or on this au's ask blog, @gender-is-hard-asks)


End file.
